


So Close

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Everything from the past 24 hours to now starts to boil over.(Febuwhump Day 11: Alt 2: “I can’t lose you too.”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 4





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: suicide attempt, physical abuse, past character death

The next day, the boys were in Chicago, set for a standard 7pm concert. Things between the boys seemed fine on the surface, but between John and George, things were tense and uncomfortable.

George, especially, wasn’t in the best emotional state. Ever since John said what he said last night, he’d been thinking about it on loop, and it was wearing him out. His self-esteem had plummeted, and his mood had become downright melancholic. And all of this was making him super worried about their upcoming show.

“Hey, Hazza? How are you feeling?” Paul asked, hoping to break the tension.

George turned towards Paul and gave a fake smile.

“I’m doing great! Can’t wait for the show!”

Paul sighed.

“Ok. Cool.”

=====================================================================

Luckily, the show was only half an hour long, so it wasn’t a lot of time to keep a figurative emotional mask on. Unluckily for George, however, the mask was already chipping off, piece by piece.

All 4 of them had piled in the car, eager to get back to the hotel. John, Paul, and Ringo were all able to get into the backseat, mostly because George had curled into a ball on the floor of the driver’s side.

They had finally gotten back to the hotel, and George took the opportunity to rush to his room and let everything hit him at once. There were a lot of words he could have used to describe how he was feeling: annoyed, angry, depressed, the list could go on. However, his primary emotion was… done.

Paul came into the room not too long after.

“Hey. Listen, I… need to be alone for some time. I’m gonna go on a walk, see where I end up.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. Just be back by lights out, ok?”

“...ok.”

George closed the door behind him and started roaming. He wasn’t sure where he was meant to end up, but he would end up there anyways.

20 minutes of walking took him to the roof of the hotel, and he found himself floating over to the ledge, where he sat down and took in the city skyline.

As he took in the view, the past events began running through his mind: all of John’s shitty remarks, Paul’s apathy, and he would never let Ringo know how miserable he truly was. And Brian’s favoritism didn’t make his situation any better. 

Maybe they  _ would _ be better off without him.

He stood up, balancing himself on the ledge, and prepared himself for the bitter end.

He fell backwards, and somehow, he felt himself being dragged away.

This wasn’t the plan.

“John? What’s going on?”

Ringo?

Wait, where was he?

John threw him onto his bed furiously.

Why was he in John’s room? And why did he look so pissed?

“What the fuck were you thinking?” John asked as he smacked George’s face.

“You know, you were right. And I just wanted to do everyone a favor.” George yelled.

“But you wouldn’t have. Geo, I’ve lost so many people that were important to me. My dad left, I saw my mom die, and Stu. I can't lose you too.”

George sighed. In the long run, it was a stupid decision. He just got up and went to his hotel room.

“Want some coffee?” George asked coldly.

“Have you turned around?” John asked.

“...you could say that.”


End file.
